indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Endrbyt
Character Devastation of Indines was launched through a Kickstarter campaign. If funding reached certain stretch goals, new characters were added to the game. Initially, six characters were added - Kaitlyn, Mikhail, Gaspar, Ottavia, Pendros and Gerard. Three further characters and one boss were added, to be created by specific backers of the kickstarter campaign. - Iaxus the Shattered, Endrbyt and Kajia. ''Quotes: * ''“Just hand it over and make both of our lives a little bit easier, won’t you?” Story Endrbyt is a collector for the Reliquary –the secret vault that contains all of the most dangerous and powerful artifacts from across the World of Indines. One of the most ancient members of the order, Endrbyt has been recovering artifacts for over eight centuries. As a golem, Endrbyt is himself a relic left over from the Draconic Wars a millenium ago. Originally created to aid humans against the Dragons, he has shifted his mission to protecting them from the fallout of that war. Unsurprisingly, he specializes in artifacts originating from his own era, and it seems as though he was specifically designed for containment and control of these artifacts. Inside his body is a containment chamber that can absorb artifacts as energy. Whatever objects he stores, Endrbyt can also channel their powers. Personality: ''' Awesome. '''Personal Possessions: Assorted Relics from various times. Likes: Relics, Energy. Dislikes: People who beat him. Appearance Powers & Abilities Relationships Colleague of -> Amon Elcela Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *In battle, Endrbyt is a fully customizable fighter. Players will have 10 styles, 10 bases, 5 Unique abilities, and 5 finishers to build their own Endrbyt loadout (5 styles, 7 bases, 1 UA, and 1 finish). Endrbyt can be customized specifically to combat an opponent's strengths, or to exploit their weaknesses. He can use energy tokens to push his abilities even further, and his UA determines how he acquires and can spend energy. Strikers Gallery 1aa8d014ef8f194621ba908ad15a38a1_large.jpg|Endrbyt final art Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Mode Cards Unofficial Rule FAQ *Endrbyt does not have a reference card , as it would need to be different for each game. He is the only character without a reference card. *Q: Endrbyt's Forceful's On Hit effect reads "Spend 2 Energy for +2 Power". Is this mandatory? :::A: Yes. If Endrbyt has at least 2 Energy, he has to spend 2 for +2 Power. (Official FAQ) *Q: How does Endrbyt's Suppression mode interact with Special Actions? :::A: Endrbyt gains 1 Energy when the opponent reveals a Special Action due to its printed Reveal effect. He doesn't get any further Energy for Pulse and Cancel but may gain additional Energy depending on the printed effects on the opponent's Finisher. (Official FAQ) *Q: Can Joal use the base named with Endrbyt's Sonic for Dual Wield's After Activating effect? :::A: Yes. The attack pair is discarded or cycled into the discard pile during recycle. Until then the named base in Joal's hand and can be used. (Official FAQ) *Q: If Endrbyt would overflow by greater than 1 energy at any given point, does he lose just 1 life or life equal to however much energy he overflows by? :::A: Word of Brad states the intent is life loss should equal overflow. Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Characters Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers